the_walking_dead_new_hopefandomcom-20200214-history
Will
"Your blood is yours, Ellie. No one can get what you have and...i don't care if it can save the world. I Don't care that with that i could go back to my home and play on my computer o-or play some DnD with my friends. I Care about you and your life is priceless, no one will take it away or use your body for saving this broken world...it's already too late for it." ― Will talking to Ellie after defeating Sarco '''Will '''is one of the main characters in The Walking Dead new hope. A 16-year-old survivor filled with determination, feelings and strength that tries his best for his friends and family. Thanks to Ellie's teachings and love for him changed his personality from a scared little boy who was afraid of social interactions with people to a survivor who can defend himself and others around Early Life Will is the son of Joyce and Lonnie Byers, and younger brother of Jonathan Byers. Will was close to his mother and brother, but not with his father because he underestimated his son and did not divide his interests, which led to Jonathan becoming a greater father role for Will than his real father. Will was also a friend of Mike Wheeler and Lucas Sinclair from a young age and in the fourth grade along with Dustin Henderson. Will was very creative, his drawings were very refined, distinctive and detailed for a child his age. Together with his brother they built a small fort in the local Forest which they called "Castle Byers". At some point, Jonathan gave Will a mixtape which included the song "Should i Stay or should i go" By the Clash, which Will became very fond of. Despite the fact that he had his friends always with him, people in the school were insulting Will, calling him and using various unpleasant words and being aggresive over him, which led Will's mother to move out of Hawkins with Will and leaving Jonathan in Hawkins because he wanted to finish the school in there. Of course, he visited his brother and mother whenever he could and spending the time with them as best as it was possible. Life in a new school was a lot better for Will but there was one thing missing...his best friends. Apocalypse Beginning When the apocalypse day came, Jonathan came the same day to visit his family and took care of Will while his mother was at work. Together they listened to their favorite music until they heard a loud alarm outside. Moments later, Joyce ran into the house and closed the door behind her, explaining to her sons what she saw ... a bunch of living and dead corpses chasing her and other people, the city deteriorated in chaos and on the same day, at night the horde attacked Will's house. Joyce ran to the door and blocked it with her back, shouting to Jonathan to take Will and run away. Jonathan disagreed so he ran to Will and packed his things into his school backpack and forcing him to run away. Will was crying, not wanting to separate from his family and tried to resist, he wanted to stay with Jonathan and Joyce but he stopped talking when he heard his mother's scream ... she was bitten and the horde entered the house. Will stared at his mother's body until Jonathan turned him around and helped him get outside, taking him away from the living room filled with walkers and making him escape through the window and. Will knew that this was the end for his mother and probably for his brother as he stayed in the house with the walkers, he cried and cried all the time as he ran, devastated, not knowing what to do, not knowing where to go, not knowing anything ... he just walked forward, avoiding walkers on his way and crying more... Apocalypse Will, a long time after the events in Atlanta, was still walking, carrying a small pistol he didn't really knew how tu use, just like his bow. He could not kill, he killed with difficulty, it was not in his nature to kill. One day he went to some ranch surrounded by walkers, he had no food and in hoping to find something on the ranch he decided to kill walkers at the ranch. After doing so, in one shed he found the horse he named Ammy and tamed her, the horse became Will's only companion for weeks until he found a girl on the road, a girl named Heather. She was as scared as he was, so he decided to approach her and ask if everything was alright. Will and Heather became friends after they talked to each other, Will asked if Heather wouldn't laugh at him, he didn't want anyone to make fun of him, especially now but he knew he could trust her and they both went on the road. Will and Heather met Sean, Daniel, Garcia family, James and Ellie on their way. Will, seeing more people started to worry more. He was scared that someone might be a person who likes to bully others ... despite that, he stayed with them, for safety, at least for now. When Ellie asked where Will got the horse, Will replied that he didn't like to talk too much, he didn't trust Ellie considering how creepy she looked, but later he explained her whole story and even let her ride on Ammy. The group found a vacation home and started living there. Will began to develop a close friendship with Heather, promising that he would protect her whatever happened. He slept on the ground in her room, it didn't bother him because he was used to it but it was much better than sleeping outside. One day, Clementine's group appeared near the house, it was the target of a group called Delta, a group that recruited people for war. Clementine managed to escape and Ellie decided to help and free the rest of Clementine's friends from Delta's occupation. James did not like this idea, he started a quarrel with Ellie which later turned into a fight, Will tried to do something, force Sean to calm the situation, but no one did anything. After the fight, he decided to go to his room where he began to cry, crying because the group that seemed normal can kill itself. At that moment, Ellie came to Will and talked to him, waking the trust in him and taking him outside to teach him how to use the gun, it was the moment when Ellie and Will became close. They started to talk about their life and experiences and both quickly grew on each other which led them to develop the relationship to the title of a Little Brother and Sister. Ellie taught Will a lot of things, which slowly changed his personality with each new thing he learned. Will decided to take part in the fight against Delta and went on a boat with Ellie, Julia (a person met on the road) and Clementine. The attack on the delta was successful and the group saved Clementine's friends, and best of all, Joel, a person who is like a father to Ellie. Everyone evacuated to the boat where they then went to the Bill's town and then to Tommy's settlement in the mountains to the north. Before they went to that settlement, Will and Ellie were attacked by the fireflies, a group that hunted Ellie because of her special "ability" that does not allow Ellie to turn into a walker, the fireflies attacked Will and Ellie and Willl was taken to a lodge that wasn't so far from the place where the attack happened. Joel helped Ellie and killed the fireflies, and Ellie saved Will that was on the verge of death because he was very wounded. Three of them went back to the group where they finally went to settlement and Will was later healed by Maria and recovered. Will and Ellie spent more time together and Ellie taught Will that he can't do everything alone, that he had to help her, that doing everything alone was dangerous. Will agreed, he knew she was right and he listened. Time Later, the group set off to Seattle to kill the fireflies leader Marlene, which was a success thanks to Ellie and Joel. Fireflies' tower was set in fire and they were defeated. However, a long time later, settlement in the mountains was attacked by a cult that was discovered by Nancy (The girl that was saved by Ellie), Will and Clementine before. The group evacuated onto the boat and trying to escape but the boat was flooded with dynamite which caused the boat to explode and collapse. The destruction of the boat led to Will and Ellie's separation because she pushed him out of the sinking wreck to save him. When Ellie and the rest of the group went their separate ways, Will, Sato and Nancy went to Arizona away from the mountains to try a different life. Will and the rest of the group met Steph, Max, Chloe and Rachel on their way and even created a performance that was based on the group's experience. Will couldn't accept that Ellie could die, he cried the same way when his mother died, he suffered her loss and when he was acting on the stage he started to cry, not really being able to pull the performance off, the memories were too painful for him, but two years later he somehow managed to recover from the death of his sister, though not quite. Two years later, Nancy and Will crept into a new settlement called Jackson. They didn't know it belonged to Tommy and Ellie, they weren't welcome there after what they had done before. They didn't have food and they had to live somehow so they chose the last rescue. They crept in to steal food but were exposed by Jesse and Ellie. Will was shot in the shoulder by Ellie and later on, she noticed that she shot Will and the girl with him was Nancy Wheeler. Both Will and Ellie finally reunited, shedding lots of tears in the hospital and being the happiest people in the world. Will and Nancy were attacked by civilians in Jackson who did not want to have them inside. They considered them as a pests. They were saved by Yui and Jill and later Jill offered Will and Nancy a training. They both went to Jill's cabin and she taught both how to use a knife, how to fight without weapons and how to be quiet. Then Will found out the truth, the truth that Nancy knew his brother all this time and remained silent about it, not saying anything to Will. Will decided to go to Atlanta to see his old house but in his room he found a thing ... a piece of paper under a floor, a letter from his brother. Will's brother lived and hid Will's things in the woods not far from home. Will, happy that his brother was alive, dug up his things and packed them into his backpack, returning to Jackson and putting them around his room. Time Later Will, Sean and Ellie went hunting, but before that he found Mike, his friend who was imprisoned by a cult in the mountains. The goal of Will and Nancy was to find Jonathan but they found Mike instead. Will, Sean and Ellie went hunting and went to a nearby town where Will found his brother and his friend Robin. After years of separation, the brothers were together, shedding many tears. Jonathan explained what had happened, that he was attacked along with Robin by a strange group. Will and Ellie decided to investigate the case which led them to a place underground. Will managed to escape just as Ellie did, and they both got out of the place that was the base of the strange group and killing the leader before. Days later, the group traveled to Hawkins where they found the rest of Will's friends. Dustin, Max, Lucas and Steve. Everyone made up for lost time and returned to Jackson where then there was a party where everyone spent time together and in peace. Personality Will was a little, scared and isolated boy who was afraid of everything he saw. Although he had a group with him, he still sat quietly and spent time with himself until Ellie came to him and began to talk to him and teach him. Ellie taught him strength, how to defend himself, how to be ready to kill people to survive which changed Will almost beyond recognition. He was no longer so much introverted, talked much more and spent much more time with others. He found determination and strength to protect others and himself from threats. He understood that being quiet is stupid but he stayed sensitive about his past life or when someone tries to get on his emotions. He is usually truthful and very kind. He is very intelligent from a young age so he used this intelligence to fight for his life and others at later part. He often puts others before himself and rathers to take the hit instead of someone else from the group. Relationships Ellie- Will and Ellie started their relationship when they both went to the woods to teach Will how to shoot. Despite the fact that Will did not trust Ellie when he first saw her, he trusted her later which created a brother and sister relationship between Ellie and Will. Everything that Will needed, love, more learning,training, literally everything he needed was given by Ellie for which he was very grateful. He often hugged her and said how much he loves her and that he never expected to meet a person like Ellie in his life. Category:Characters